


When goodbyes are not enough

by TFALokiwriter



Series: That Original Fan Fiction with Henry Sports in the MCU [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2865500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry didn't expect to see Loki again, at all.  <br/>Short story.<br/>[Sequel to Escaping with Loki and Starlord]<br/>Fandom; Marvel; specifically Thor. <br/>Started: 12.24.2014<br/>Completed: 12.26.2014 at 8:31 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here

When goodbyes are not enough for life; life decides to put a finger up and make that goodbye a piece of bird crap.Two years it has been since I met Loki and Peter Quill. Those strange father and son duo breaking out of prison in a spaceship. I was on night duty  for some big cooperation or business; the exact nature of the job sometimes goes over my head.

"Sure you can stick around?" Philip Harz, a employee of the building, asks standing right behind the counter. 

"No ghost can scare a man like me." I said. "I spent a month in here, and what do I see?" I gesture over to the sitting area at the lobby. Then lean back in the comfortable reclining chair. "No ghostly apparition."

"If you see them, you can always tell a friend." Philip offers. 

I shook my left hand. 

"No one will hear my scream, if there were a ghost." I said. 

"I'll see you tomorrow,if you make it this night." Philip said, jokingly. 

"You betcha' you will!" I said. 

Philip laugsh taking his hand off the counter then walks towards the doors. 

"Sure you don't want the doors unlocked?" Philip asks, coming closer to the doors. 

"I have my own keys, Harz." I reminded Philip.

Philip is the guy who locks the doors at night, and, sometimes he gets worried about the night guards.Not much action happens in this building. All I know about my job is to make sure not one person sneaks in, steals a file, or make a ruin.Basically it is being a watch out.  Philip went to the door shutting it and then locking it. I look down to the computer screens that were colored and were shaped in squares.I could see one hall---that is missing a window--had someone still there in the windowless hole.

"Hah." I laugh, getting up. "Someone forgot to come down, and, the net."

Of course there is a net outside the building for the employee's when they get that desperate And then they end up getting help to recover from their sad state. I take the elevators up to the fifth floor.I did like the pop music introduced into the elevator's programming.It made the room and the elevator's closed n space less creepy and paranoid'ish.The doors slide open after the little ding-dong.

I walk out the elevator with my left hand on the flashlight then take a pause outside of the elevator's doors taking a brief survey of my surroundings.I slowly take out the flashlight feeling a all too familiar sense of fear.The hallways are dark.Dark in the way a man shouldn't meddle around in and stay inside during night duty when everyone else--who are employed--had left. I turn on the flashlight aiming it forwards.I take a turn to the left walking straight down through the silent hallway feeling uneasy.Many times have I felt uneasy since that prison time in an alien spaceship.I really don't trust walking alone in night.I came to the hallway that had the windowless frame and instead had a man sitting in it lazily keeping one leg up and the other halfway off the doorframe sticking inside the room.

"Uh..Hello?" I said, lowering my flashlight.

Then the figure loos at me.I focused on the figure's face in the dark only to see these bright lagoon green eyes.Not many times have I seen eyes like those, and  my soon-to-be-wife Lynda used the word 'lagoon green eyes' a lot to describe some shady fellows.Lynda had showed me a picture on Google what that eye color is.

"You again." The figure said, with a glare.

Did I know this man?

There  is something different about this man. There was something...profoundly immortal about him.

"Excuse me?" I said, puzzled.

The figure snapped his fingers. A glowing snowflake levitates above the palm of his hand that made a bright glow that reveals the figure's face. I gawk taking a step back recognizing the figure as Loki.

"You--You-" I stuttered.

"Are here." Loki said, making the snowflake turn into a white dove.

The dove flaps its wings then flew off into the night.

"How...Yo--" I staggered back. "You--"

"I know." Loki said.  "I can hear your thoughts."

"You br-b-broke your own promise." I said.

"Goodbye doesn't mean I can keep a promise." Loki said.

"You're a Norse God. The god who made thousands of people die a couple years ago, and, just three years ago prevented my world from being ruled by some dark elf by sacrificing himself to save the Thunder God." I said. The exact name of the thunder god didn't remain in my mind for long."There's only one reasonable explanation I am seeing a dead guy; I have lost my mind."

"Your mind is no-where near insanity." Loki said, with a little wave of his right hand and a amused look. He looks around the hall.  "You work here?"

"I am on night duty." I said, making myself not back away further like a chicken. "Of course I work here!And you're intruding."

"Henry,do you own this building?" Loki asks.

"No." I said.

"Then I am not intruding." Loki said. "I am here to retrieve something of value that was taken."


	2. Intervener

The god who committed crime and a heroic act as well had came to this building.

"What?" I said, somewhat not understanding what Loki is saying.

"Thieves." Loki said. "That's what Hydra is."

"This place is not owned by thieves." I protest.

"When you know what Hydra does..then you would think otherwise." Loki said, walking right past me.

I turn around somewhat lifting my flashlight. 

"No, you must be mistaken." I said. "This is not called Hydra!" 

Loki stops taking out a small envelope and then held it out.

"Believe me, I did not make this up." Loki said, looking sincere. 

"How is the letter of any importance?" I  ask, taking out my glasses.

"It is of great importancy." Loki aid.

I would have argued aback that importancy is not a word and was used wrongly.But that would be too picky, and, I am not that kind of man.I look at the letters on the paper to see the address was indeed at this very building.I stare at the bold letters that had a letter in gibberish similar to what this building is called. I had a mental crossword game until the understandable words 'Hydra' stood out. 

"Oh." I said.

Loki puts away the letter where he had gotten it. 

"So you must understand that this does not require your intervention." Loki said. 

I glare at Loki.

"Look." I said. "I am on night duty." I wave my flashlight in mid air. "And you think I am going to stand bye while you make a search in this building?"

"Yes." Loki said.  

Next I knew was I was tied up  in my chair at the lobby behind the counter. Loki had actually used his magic against me. I look downwards to see  the monitors that were showing various versions of Loki searching the rooms.I blink, actually, I blinked a couple times.I was really losing my mind around this unusual event in my life.Or I might be really losing it.I can't be sure if I am not. Loki walks across the room looking through a book.I could see the entire room was being torn apart. 

"It-T-..That...that is...that isn't necessary!" I called out. 

"Yes it is." Loki said, throwing the book into a seat."Were is..."  Loki  turns towards me.  "Where is the other artifacts they've stolen?"

"..Artifacts?" I repeat, feeling the rope pressing against my metal skin. Yes the metal has now reached up to my shoulder and ends up at my knuckles;I wear sports gloves. the ones without fingers. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes,you do." Loki said. "A man who works for a agency of lies would notice something is wrong."

"I am only on night duty!" I said. "And my duty is apparently failing."

I might be doomed at this point at having a job after today. 

"Your duty is a lie." Loki said. "You're just a stand in to make people think this is a business."

"No." I said. "I am not a stand in."

"I am the god of lies." Loki said. "I know when someone is using a stand in." I honestly am starting to dislike Loki."You're quite the subject to manipulate."

"Hell no." I said, refusing to believe him.

"Your first day." Loki said, walking around. "What was the first thing you saw?"

"A couple men in the meeting room with open boxes on the table." I blurt.

Where the hell did I get that from?

"blabber mouth." Loki said, with a smirk. "I had a feeling your blabbering would come in handy."

If could only cover my mouth at this point.

"I am not blabbermouth!" I argue.

"You told me two years ago." Loki said. "Go on, tell me what you saw."

"They ...they were gone." I said. 

Loki tilts his head at me, puzzled and yet not very convinced about what I had told. 

"Disappeared?" Loki repeats. 

"Yes, they  disappeared." I said. "Half an hour later after I had taken a tour of the building they had reappeared."

"How long ago was this?" Loki asks.

"One month ago." I said.

"A month ago." Loki said. "And your are still here for them."

"They pay a nice paycheck." I said. "Stop trying to use mind games on me. That won't work on me."

Loki scratches his chin looking at me questionably. 

"Did you just challenge me?" Loki asks. 

"No." I said. "I did not."

"Sounds as though you did." Loki said. 

"It is fact for me; I can't be tricked with mind games. Not since I came back from the alien prison two years ago." I remembered more of that twenty eight day experience at that prison. "A man wouldn't want to walk around knowing he got almost torn to pieces  by ravage disguised creatures!"

"Stop your lies." Loki said. "They are very worthless."

"The only thing I am haunted by nightmares  and a paranoia."  I said.  "I can't stare at watches for too long."

Loki dangles a watch in my view back and forth.

"You're sleepy."  Loki said.

"I am not sleepy." I said, glaring up at him. "I can't be."

Loki frowns.

"Oh hush." Loki said. 

"You're not my teacher." I said. 

I had a teacher in school who told me to hush during reading time. The time when we didn't read out loud. The way Loki had said it gave me fresh reminders of that experience.And that whispering hush I heard during the Kindip's prison experience when all I could feel was pain that was there when a womanly hush had came out of no where. Not one that sounded any like Loki and Peter's voice. 

"I can." Loki said, with a mischievous kind of smile spreading on his face.

Loki turns into a woman in a green kind of color;hair that is turning gray,a pair of old glasses resting on the bridge of the noise,that crooked wooden cane,and a old lady feel about her.She is very short for a woman with a voice that sends chills down children's back. My former middle school teacher Mrs Tantigen.

"You've been failing at math again,Mr sports." Mrs Tantigen said,wiggling her index finger at me. "You've been cheating on your tests lately!" 

I recoil. 

"No!" I cry. "I have not!  That was my sister Karen!"

"So Tereasa is your back up." Mrs Tantigen said. 

If only I could shake my hands.I shook my head instead  terribly scared of this little old woman.My fear is running strong.I gulped at the sight of her stick.She tips up the glasses from the nose bridge. 

"Hmm." Mrs Tantigen said, rubbing the top of her wooden cane. "So Teresa is your partner in crime?"

"No." I denied. "I swear, we're not partners."

"Then I guess you flunked my class." Mrs Tantigen said. 

The old lady backs up as I could feel so much fear channeling through. A green wavey line went through Mrs Tantigen turning her into Loki Laufeyson. I stared at him in fear; my wort nightmare can be brought back from the grave through this shape shifter who can see through my mind. What a creepy way to get what he wants. 

"A...I assume you can tell me where they don't usually go." Loki said. "And spare your current state of mind from horrors that leave Asgardians wishing they never were born."

I look up towards Loki.By this time I wasn't so bold up to him.I hated him and I feared him; that's enough change for a day. 

"What much would be different?" I ask. "Nothing." I didn't trust him like many people before me. "You're going to bring down this company if you don't find it."

"That's the plan." Loki said. "And they will go down from their own undoing." Loki made the glass in the lobby shatter. "Tell me."

I gulped down my fear. I still couldn't say it. I just; really was, and is, scared of him.

"Do the worse." I said. I am frankly too scared to say where, so what's the point of telling a made up location? There is no point in telling Loki a made up destination what so ever.

"You're just another human to Hydra." Loki said. "Just watch them crumble your life apart when you tell them; nothing happened between us." Loki's threats sounded like one of those movie trailer narrators making a dramatic statement. "They'll find out about you; you can't trust anyone in Hydra."

"I've done a pretty good job not telling."  I said.

"Wait until the person closest turns against you." Loki said. "And, you will tell me where the vault is."

Then my world became black.


	3. Closest

I awoke in a clear white room, the curtains were a  sorry shade of gray yet transparent and fancy clearness that reminded me a bit of _Lord of the Rings_ decoration.I saw Lynda sitting in a chair across from me.I tried to move my arm but it wouldn't move.What happened? Did Loki do something so terrible that I can only witness not move?

A man in a suit came into the room. Lynda gets up  coming to the side. 

"Is there any word?" Lynda asks. 

The man  puts one hand on the foot of the bed.

"Lynda, I am afraid human  medicine cannot work on him." The man said. "We can work on Henry if you accept the offer from Hydra." 

Lynda glance over to me.

"How long...how long would he be this way?" Lynda asks, turning her attention back to him.

Lynda is part of it?

"If we use it; no time at all." The man said. "If we don't; Henry will be this way for the rest of his life."

What the hell did Loki do?

"I accept..." Lynda accepts, that was what I could hear.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Lynda?" The man asks.

"There's nothing else you can help me, Fred." Lynda said. "I have been assigned a new task."

This guy is Fred, Fred who? She never told me about anyone named Fred.The man look at Lynda, softly making a comment 'I am so sorry.'that was apologetic.Lynda turns away from me making a expression I could not see.If this were a rough guess then it should be one of her mysterious glares.

"What more of Hydra tech do you want used on him?" The man asks.

"You know it." Lynda said, in a knowing kind of voice. She taps on the man's chest using her claw like and longer fingers, "I can't say the same for you as ex-partner."

I watch the man take a nod then walk out the room. Lynda came over to my side taking my hand that wasn't engrossed into armor. Her smooth, soft hand feels cold against my larger warm hand.I could remember the countless times we cuddled together to keep ourselves warm in the cold.We had fun being a couple; we enjoyed each other.

"I am sorry for bringing you into this." Lynda apologizes. "I should have... I should have not suggested them." That is it; Lynda is part of it.She is part of Hydra. Lynda strokes my face gently in the way I usually liked it from her."I had to tell them, sweet pea."

Tell them what I have a metal arm?....

"Forgive me." Lynda said, taking her hand off my face. She gloomily takes her hand off mine."I..I had no choice to tell them,especially after they found your body." A trace of guilt is in her voice.  "The whole building was a mess. It would take weeks to repair the damage in the building."

What? My body was so bad they took me to the hospital?

Lynda sighs, looking down briefly to her lap. She looks back towards me.

"Henry, I had no choice." Lynda said. "We faced being in the news or getting our live ruined. Yours, especially. They would have been taking samples of your arm."

I wanted to move my arm to her hand, just to squeeze it.I wanted to comfort Lynda in this time that is proving to be hard for the both of us.She had to tell them, or face the road that I didn't want.We both had discussed this before. I could see there's a blanket covering my metal shoulder. 

"Henry..." Lynda said,as tears were growing at the edge."Whatever happened, and whatever happens from here on;know that I love you no matter what." I wanted to feel through her hair.  "But I can't be here for you."

She takes her hand off my exposed right shoulder, then she gets up from the chair,and begins walking out the room.It took me a second to register what her comments were alluding to. Lynda is leaving me.Lynda,please don't go! If you love me why are you leaving me here? I watch her hand clutch on the handle, then share one last longling look towards me that seemed guilty. You would never do that do me; you promised me.

Lynda looks away from me pushing the door forward.

You promised, Lynda, you promised to be there for me.

I watch Lynda walk out of the room closing the door behind her.The curtains sway from side to side from the slight breeze entering the room.I saw a leaf breeze in landing on the neatly white floor.A man came into the room holding something followed by assistance.I didn't feel this worried before, but now I do.

Everything I knew  was indeed a lie.

Loki was right.


	4. Cat

"Are you trying to make your arm into a robot arm or a weapon?" that sounded like Loki's voice.

Wait,that _is_ Loki's voice!

I turn around from the counter to see a cat wearing a golden helmet that had curling back horns.His green eyes stood out to me.Loki is a cat wearing a big golden helmet that seemed so knight'ish enough people could call him the SpikyKnight in fables.Why the hell did he decided to pop up after a week? After all Loki has done to me. I don't think he is so welcome to my house. 

"I am fashioning my arm to none of your business, Norse God." I said. 

Loki puts one cat paw on his chest.

"Insulting." Loki said."And your insult is not that good."

"Insult the wall." I said, applying the knife to a design of a robot arm.

"I cannot insult the wall." Loki said, hopping up to the counter. He gracefully walks around the coffee pot I had plugged into the wall. "Your sense of design is horrid."

"Poor, you mean." I said. "My sister didn't really find the point in having a fathead poster on my bedroom wall."

Loki's green eyes simply stare at me, finding me inferior than him most likely. There is one thing That has not changed from a god to fear and to hear;he always views most people as inferior to him and him superior than them. 

"A week." Loki repeats.  "You've confined yourself to your castle.You're making a dull life with a rare gift."

"House." I correct Loki. "My curse is no gift."

"Same housing." Loki said, with an eye roll. His black paws retracted white frost claws. "Yet smaller."

I look down towards the cat. 

"And you shouldn't be there." I said.  

"I wanted to see how you;ll doing, with this change in life." Loki said. 

I scrapped a bit of some metal off my arm that had been removed.So far I had made a nice bridge like construction in rough draft phase;I had the little screws already built. My fingers still are human looking yet my hand on the contrary  resembles a robot hand. I put the knife down on the table.

"You knew Lynda was going to do what she did." I said, in a low voice.

"No." Loki said. "I expected someone else to do what she did. I did not know you were expecting a marriage." 

"And you knew." I said. 

"Is this going to end up with yelling me where those artifacts are?" Loki asks.

"No." I said.

"I only heard of the 'broken' marriage event while attempting to sneak into the building. Loki said.

"They have tough security these days." He licks at his paw very so cat like. "It leaves one to wonder if they even asked."

"Thy never asked." I lied. 

"I knew asked you." Loki said. 

"No, you don't." I said.

"Yes, yes I do.  Loki said. "In fact I was that bird repeating the poor idiotic man's questions."

I stare at the cat. 

"You were the parrot?" I ask.

"Yes." Loki said. "Not surprising. "

"It is to me." I said. 

Loki opens  a bag of sugar has a paw full of sugar by then.He looks up to me giving me a leery look.

"You are perhaps the most confusing unrealmy 'midgardians'  ever met." Loki said. 

"I am the unrealistic Midgardian you eve met." I said.

"Right." Loki said, licking at the sugar on his paw. A phone rang from my pocket. I used my hand to tug it out from my pocket and flipped it open, then put to it to my ear after clicking on the green button.

"Hello?" I said. 

"Hello, this is Philip." Philip said. "We forgot to ask you about something.Something that happened during the night of your incident." I glare down towards towards Loki who is digging his paw into the bag so I used a long wooden table spoon to smack his paw that was digging into the bag and shook the table spoon sideways. "Sorry for being this late."

"Ow." Loki whines. 

I lower the phone from my ear. 

"I am on the phone and you have the indecency to put your hands into the bag were the cookie jar is made to hold." I said. 

"Sugar is not cookies." Loki said.

"Sugar makes cookies." I said. "Any type of cookie."

I go the fridge, take out some cookie dough, take  a plate on the table, cut it in half, and put away the other half that still had the wrapping.

"Try it." I said.

Loki glares up to me.

"Are you insane?" Loki asks.

"I might be insane by now." I said, putting the phone back to my ear. "It is okay, Harz."

"Good." Philip said."Can you come around in the afternoon?"

"Sure." I said.

Loki took a bite out from the cookie dough, and was patting at his chest, I got a bowl out from the fridge that had some milk I hadn't dumped from feeding the neighborhood cats.I lowered the phone from below my ears.

"Drink it." I said. "Like a cat."

Loki laps up the milk making a delightful purr. 

"I can't drink my coffee like a cat." Philip said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Harz." I said. "I..." Loki glares up at me with paws ready to be claw'ish. "Am letting a stray cat stay in my house."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea." Philip said, ecstatic. "Didn't picture you as a cat lover."

"I am a cat lover." I said. "They're the best sidekick in the world."

"See you in two days; in the afternoon?" Philip asks, just to make sure.

"Yes, you will see me." I said, with a laugh.

I click the red button to the phone.

Loki laps up the milk, and, had finished up the cookie dough. His appetite seemed to never end so I came to a admission to myself to not feed him all the time if Loki was to live around in my house.He frankly loved to sit on my perfectly white couch while smooth jazz music was playing; now that I discovered after having a session carving out my shoulders.To my surprise the metal had spread over my fingers too so the half of my chest that's half metal is enough sign something is going on.

"Why are you a cat?" I ask, wearing gloves.

Loki had his paw on the remote which he quickly changed the channel to _Days of our Crappy Ass Lives._

"Funny story." Loki said, turning the volume down. "You told someone."

"And how does this someone relate to me?" I ask.

"She told people, and then people talked, and then Thor." Loki goes on. "I don't need to explain how being tracked down by my own brother then returned to Asgard, got a punishment for Father by escaping once again,and getting..."

"Bound to this feline form until a virgin lights up a candle in a witch house." I finished.

"No." Loki said. "I am stuck as a cat until..."

"Until...?" I ask.

"There's another part to it." Loki said. "I must face that Death is inevitable."

"So you're stuck as a cat, Ha." I said, with a laugh. "Guess you're aging faster in cat years."

"Unlike what you think about god cats; no." Loki said. "My aging is the same as yours.Finding your house was easier than finding a rat under the couch."

I feel queasy.

"So...I did have a mouse." I said,feeling sick.

"The mouse is dead." Loki said, casually.

"Why the hell are you in my house?" I ask.

Maybe Loki's father didn't really mean actual dying; maybe he meant Loki learning that death is a permanent thing in life and it can't be cheated by a mortal.Perhaps Loki's dad wants him to learn that Death is not something to fool around. Loki flips through the channel on the remote until he lands on _Garfield._

"You're the only Midgardian around here who has many channels." Loki said. "As the little girl said; can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"


	5. Questions

"I did not request you bring a cat to this meeting,Henry." Philip said. "I know you're a cat lover and all."

I had my hand up  the way before Loki could speak.I wasn't about to let a Hydra agent know  that I was on to them.The cat growl;I mean Loki growls swiping at my hand that hadn't become metal. Earlier today Loki had told me he was in that parrot form, before Thor had tracked him down and done what Loki didn't want.Loki is stuck as a cat for now.

"Talk to the cat." I said, pointing over to Loki. "I won't be here if you refuse to let this cat with the helmet of a very controversial character be with me."

"Fine..." Philip said, with a defeated sigh. Loki made a really satisfied purr. "Henry,I don't know how else to say this..."

"I know I am fired." I said.

Loki leaps off my lap and heads over to the parrot cage at the other side of the room. This room is used mostly for very important meetings; big blue table that stretches from door to window, several black chairs, pens on papers on the table in front of the seats, a couple boxes of Kleenex,and shady blinds are up nearly making the afternoon darker than it seems. 

Philip looks to me startled. 

"No." Philip said.  "I was about to say Dylan Blustos is going to be questioning you."

"About  my 'accident'?" I ask.

Loki is swatting at a parrot in the cage.

"No." Philip said. "It is not about what happened before."

"Then why are they asking now?" I ask.

I could hear the Parrot making an unreasonable argument.

"Perry wants a crackah." The Parrot said. "You're not an animal." The Parrot squawks. "Perry is the pretty bird, yes, he is.Your shiny black coat is a cheap product of flannel!"

"Perry!" Philip shouts. "Enough of repeating what I said."

"Perry wants a crackah." The Parrot said. 

"Thorough investigation and a beef up of security was chaotic." Philip said."I am here to tell you; if there's anything you are hiding then it is not worth lying over.'

I narrow my eyes at Philip. 

Philip is a older kind of guy.There's a grandfather kind of atmosphere around him;heck, one time Philip had covered for a friend as Santa Clause during a Christmas party.It is a funny story Philip likes to tell newcomers to Night Duty.Philip's cheeks are almost rosy red and his eyes, oh god, his eyes are a unique shade of blue.Yet, Philip does not have a big stomach to make it seem he is in fact Santa Clause. Philip does have a small mustache.

"Is that a threat I hear?" I ask.

"No." Philip said.  "I would never threaten a friend."

"It sounds like one." I said. 

Loki slaps the parrot's face sending it falling right over off the pole that is flat down down serving as a standing for the parrot's feet.I really don't have a clue what they call them for bird cages.The Parrot lands on the floor part of the cage.

"Perry has been slapped by a cat!" The Parrot cries,taking our attention towards its direction.

"Perry is not a platypus." Loki said, in my voice. "Perry is a idiot."

Philip looks towards me, insulted.

"Henry, don't insult the company pet!" Philip said, harshly getting up probably going to the Parrot."Your cat is not welcome around our platypus."

"It's a parrot." I said. "You do realize that, right?"

"Your cat slapped the Platypus, end of story." Philip said, walking right over to the cage.

Loki hops off from the table  then strolls over to the small pink pillow right below the living room table across from the plainly ugly shade of brown couch. Philip went over to the bird cage then opened the door carefully taking is hand inside.I look over towards my left glaring at Loki.Loki waves his apw beside his head in a complete circle.He is calling the Parrot insane.

"Perry, can you feel your wings?" Philip asks.

"Per...Perry wants a...cracker." The Parrot chirps.  "Crackah."

"It is fine." I said. "You just need to leave the parrot in a better secured cage." I wave my hand in mid air. "One that does not have bars."

Philip glares over his shoulder towards me.

"This is a company pet." Philip said,not very happy. "We have reasons why cats are not allowed." He puts a blanket around the parrot's body that wasn't too tight."You should be let go."

"Ain't I already?" I said. "It seems that I am."

Then came a knock at the door. 

"There's Dylan." Philip said. "Hopefully he gets through you."

Philip went towards the door carrying the parrot.The parrot shot a cheesy look at Loki like a brat getting their way. I am surprised birds can actually make that expression.Loki makes a cat hiss swiping upwards at the parrot.Philip opens the door letting in Dylan, I presume,because he is so short.Dylan reminds me of an elf.Dylan walks right past Philip making a little sneeze; Philip at first said 'Bless you', then went out closing the door behind. Loki, on the other hand, had said 'be miserable with that allergy.'

"I hate cats." Dylan said. "My allergy is not making my days miserable."

"The cat is part of the package." I said, watching Dylan walking over to the table.

"This package is not a subject to discuss over." Dylan said, preparing to sneeze--I knew just by the look on his face--quickly taking out a Kleenex tissue from his pocket.

Dylan sneezes, again.

"Roast in hell." Loki said, mimicking my voice.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Dylan said, sitting into a black chair that made him seem taller. "You, on the record, have claimed to have no memory what this..." Dylan made an unnecessary pause putting a few files on the table taking a blue-red pen out then taps it in between his index finger and middle finger on the table. "Laufeyson did to you."

"Loki." Loki said, in his own voice.

Dylan looks over surprised.

"Who said that?" Dylan said, looking around. His German accent stood out quite a lot. "Is this a trick of yours?" Dylan looks over to me."This is not a time for games, Mr Sports." Dylan grabs a Kleenex from the box across from him on the table between us. "Excuse me."

Dylan sneezes into the Kleenex tissue.

"I am not playing games." I said. "And I do not have memory about ...what happened."

What I do have memory of is the Kindip prison, and what happened for the past two years. That alien prison I have some nightmares about.

Dylan had me read the paperwork he had brought into the room. All the while he sneezed, and sneezed, and sneezed into Kleenexes.Loki did some things that I did not notice while reading the paperwork; all I heard was Dylan's sneezing and protests about ruining the 'company purchased' couch.I signed my name on the signature line then slid the paper forwards.

"You have a really British lawyer." I said.

"I wrote it." Dylan said.

I stare at Dylan, finding it hard to believe.

"You're not British." I said.

"I am British." Dylan said.

"...No, you're not." I said.

"How can you be so certain?" Dylan asks.

"You don't sound like one." I said. "I'm very good at hearing traces of accent, but yours...is non-existent." I slide my hand on the table. "The only accent I hear from you is German."

Dylan frowns at my conclusion.

"Do you have any memory  about the conversation you had with this...Laufeyson?" Dylan asks. 

"Not that I recall." I said. 

Dylan has a knowing kind of smile. The creepy kind.

"He--Mr Sports, the security cameras came up with you speaking to him." Dylan said. "What did you speak about?"

I lean my arms on the table furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Well, for starters..." I said. "Just something about BigFoot coming in searching for a lost treasure that belongs to it and a princess who has an strange addiction with oranges."

"...Really?" Dylan asks.

"Uh, yes." I said. "I decided not to speak with his sanity."

"If it were true, that is."Dylan said. "The security cameras ended when Laufeyson threw a book behind himself."

I look at Dylan, curiously but definitely feeling insulted.

"So, you suspect me?" I ask. "Of conspiring with a god who caused the death of thousands in New York!" I raise my voice higher than it ever been. "What kind of man do you think I am?" I stand up from the chair. "I may have a questionable past; but that doesn't mean I am that kind of person."

"A murderer." Dylan said.

The word 'murderer' sounded heavy coming from Dylan.

"I am not a murder." I said, pushing the chair in. "I was accidentally convicted for the wrong crime."

Dylan did not seem all that impressed or convinced. 

"What crime would you be referring to?" Dylan asks. 

"Stealing." I said. "I could have spent six months in community service and a night in jail." My hands rolled up into a fist so tightly that it seemed harder than I have ever done."But do not, ever, call me a murderer."

"I was referring to you speaking with--" Dylan sneezes into the Kleenex. "With Laufeyson." He throws the Kleenex into a box beside him."You spoke to Laufeyson as if you had known him."

I bit my lip slightly.

When will Dylan refer to Loki correctly?

"I may have heard about him in prison." I lied.

"The prison you were in for 15 years is the most out of touch with the internet and technology rehabilitation center in the United States." Dylan said, taking another Kleenex."Any news about disastrous events do not get seen, or, the news channels.They block the news channels on these events not to get riots."

Dylan sneezes again into the Kleenex.

"Riots?" I ask. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Dylan said, with a slow nod. "Some people don't come out innocent than they had been coming out of that."

"I am still innocent." I said, backing away.

"You were missing for twenty-eight days after being released.Next you were found at your sister's house having Christmas." Dylan said. "And you say it was all because of alien abduction."

"They had me watch the X-files on repeat." I said, with a shudder.

Truth to be told, prison also had a following with the show.Some of the images I remember from the show are not pretty and I fear getting experimented on by gray child sized aliens.

"Really?" Dylan asks. 

"Yes, really." I said, with a nod. 

"What did you really tell Laufeyson?" Dylan asks. "No judgment on the table--" Dylan sneezes into a Kleenex then drops it into a box. "Did he ask about anything of particular?"

"You tell me if there's tapes from floor three or so." I said. 

Dylan tried to stifle  a laugh but that was no use since he laughed, anyway.

"You  are perhaps the most flawed man I met." Dylan said. "Too flawed."

I turn my head  to the right sightly away from Dylan raising a eyebrow.

"Uh..thank you?" I said, backing away.

Something about Dylan did not feel right. I felt like I was speaking with a dangerous fox.I mean getting over the fear towards Loki is one thing, and forgiving him is a entirely different story; Dylan is different.Dylan seemed ready to pull a string that would shatter lives.Loki is the kind of complex guy you can't foresee what he does next.

"We need to know everything." Dylan said. "Everything between you and Laufeyson."

I look towards the windows; would jumping out and landing in death be helpful? Possibly, but that would probably result in me and my body used as experiments on others to advance Hydra.I turn my head away from the window towards Dylan. 

"I need to use the restroom." I said.

"We just started." Dylan said.

"You refer to everything as an artifact." I said.  "And so does Loki."

Dylan taps his pen on the table.

"Take the cat with you." Dylan said,and then he unexpectedly sneezed.

Loki is sitting on a torn up couch looking bored as ever.

"Hope your sneezes worsen." Loki said in my voice.

"Don't pull my buttons, Mr Sports." Dylan said, looking up from the pen towards me.

"I'll try." I said with a unapologetic smile while walking over to the couch.

I stop at the couch holding my left hand out then bend my left index finger up at Loki. Loki compliantly jumped on my shoulder--instead of my elbow,that landing wasn't so lucky-- and made a low off-hand comment about Dylan's interrogation skills. I went to the door, open it, and then walk out.I quickened my pace down the hall.

Quite a few people sneezed.

"There's a door to the stairs down the hall." I said.

"So you were not going to the restroom." Loki said.

I look towards Loki.

"You should by now I am not someone's puppet." I said. "I'm not a puppet they can destroy."

I walk right by some people.

"Destroy?" Loki said in a low voice as we passed by people.

"Yes, destroy." I whispered back.

Two people sneezed right after exiting the crowded hall.

"Aa--cho!" A woman sneezed. "Why...Why is there a cat in the building?"

"Because the king of the cats demanded it so!" I replied.

"If I were king of cats..." A low pitched man said, earning a elbow punch from the woman sneezer.

I walked further away from the group.

"Henry,your metal is in no way capable of being destroyed." Loki said, in a voice that sounded like a attempt of reassuring.

"What you know about people is different." I said. "What I know about modern day techy greedy man is what Wall-e and Lightning McQueen would fear."

"How different is that?" Loki asks.

I came to the door, then look over my shoulder seeing that a few people were  standing beside the water cooler.My left hand took a grip on the silver knob.I could see a couple men in suits had come to the doorway wearing these black spy-like glasses.

"Ah hell." I said, opening the door.

One of the men looks towards my direction putting one hand on their ears.This man reminded me of Will Smith except not skinny; but rather strong-looking.I could read the words coming his lips 'Henry is not at the restroom.' I opened the staircase door and went down running fast letting the door slam shut.I did not take the time to shut it behind me; gently.

"...Henry, I have been forced to watch horrible Rated R movies and countless awful comedy movies that are not funny; I at least deserve an answer!" Loki had said when I had seen the man and ran down the stairs.

I skid on the stair-less part of floor right to the next staircase and went down running hearing the door itself open.

"When robots are becoming human, or, a human...is turning into a robot!" I jump over the rails landing  in the next staircase. "They have more to lose!"

"You've become a paranoid man." Loki said, his claws digging into my shirt for dear life.

"That I have!" I said, taking a long shot by  jumping onto the rails.

"Halt!" The men from above yell.

"Henry, that fall is too far!" Loki said. "You will break your legs."

"I'll take that chance." I said.

I jumped.

I landed at the bottom of the stairs on my feet, safely.

"That is unexpected!" Loki said, and then he acts concerned about my well-being. "There's something wrong with you."

"Yeah." I said. "And I frankly appreciate it."

I ran through the door making it fall right down. I came out not sweating--which is odd--and went through the doors making the glass break apart. Yes, I had ran through the glass doors without opening them.

"Ow!" Loki yelps. "That hurts!"

I look over my shoulder seeing that there are shards of glass sticking from Loki's black cat body. I merely laughed at this picture in my very action packed day turning my attention back in the direction I am running.

"You're a god,Loki" I said. "A god cat shouldn't get their skin pierced."

"There's more to being stuck as a cat for me." Loki said.There were cars zooming in different directions; left to right on busy days.This happens to be one of them where car honks are what mostly defines this atmosphere as busy,ugly, and mad driver'ish. "A immortal magical cat--Henry, don't run in to the road!" Loki begins to lay out what he is, except, he finally realized where I am going.I jumped on the hoods of the cars. "This is not possible."

I jumped off the last car hood landing on the sidewalk.

"Hell yes it is possible!" I gleefully said, running into a crowd.

That is how I lost Hydra's agents.


	6. Promise

I made it to the house with out much complications.I made sure to lock the doors,and Loki was sitting on the couch, I came to the couch that Loki hadn't torn up yet.I am worried that Loki may have an itch to do the same.

"Tell me you did not leave your home address with the thieves." Loki said.

"It is another...well I had to get a job." I said. "A man needs to leave is address in case of paper-worthy emergencies."

"Paper worthy emergencies?" Loki repeats. "Is that the best they could come up with?"

"Fortunately yes." I said.

Loki glares at me, probably thinking I am far too stupid.I mean, I am practicality letting a god stuck as a cat hang around me and my home.That same home which may not be my home for long.

"I have some legs to check."  I said.

I take off  my boots only to discover  my socks had turned into peeled of  material that was dangling from my boots.I saw my legs were now taking on metal characteristics.I gasp dropping my boot while feeling shaky.

"It's spreading." I said.

Loki gasps.

"I thought we got rid of it." Loki said, hopping off from the couch.

Loki sniffs at my leg, and then made a scowl, looking away.

"Your foot needs to be cleaned." Loki remarks, waving his paw.

I take off my other boot.  Loki grabs a nearby disinfectant and sprays my leg with it. My other leg is the same thing;just like the other. I gulped feeling uneasy and confused, but most of all uncertain where to go from this point. I had Hydra Agents now aware that I had left the building instead of going to the restroom

"What...what am I becoming?" I ask."Loki, do you know?"

Loki looks up towards me.

"I...cannot be positive." Loki said. "I cannot be for sure if you are, becoming, what I think."

"Don't go all Yoda on me." I said. "Tell me."

"The suit." Loki said.

I raise a brow.

"Yes?" I said.

"You're becoming it."  Loki said.

"Which suit?"  I ask. "There's a couple suits we saw the Kindip wear in Prison; they have various styles of it." I laughed recalling an ugly suit for cooking that I had seen during my various attempt of escapes from The Kindip Prison. "Some of them were stupid."

"The armor, I mean." Loki said. "You're becoming the Kindip's armor,you're still there ...except, there's metal growing around your skin and inside of it...Any time..." He looks towards my leg arm. "Henry,roll up your sleeve."

I rolled up my sleeve.

It didn't have the designs I had carved out.

"As I suspect." Loki said, in a low voice. "You're becoming a rare...very rare Midgardian."

I am shaking.

"What?" I said. "What is supposed to mean?"

"You're part human." Loki said. "If you don't...well, lets say, lose yourself in this change,you'll still be you."

"But...I'll be armor."  I said.

Loki shook his head.

"I mean." Loki said, jumping on to the living room table. "You'll be there, if, you don't give up." He turns a china cup in a circle. "Just imagine, as a puppet for a moment, that you can break free with your will."

"Uh huh." I said, with a slight nod.

"Now imagine." Loki clips an imaginary piece of wire.  "That 'will' being gone."

"So, in English, I will be a living robot." I said.  "A robot with a conscious; kept alive by hope."

"That's the thing that will keep you as yourself, in the end, that is, if you don't lose it." Loki said. "You'll look like this."

He sways one of his paws at the air which summoned a large image of  a machine.No wait, that's not a machine.That machine has a humanoid appeal to it, large shoulder,tedious knuckle brace designs,a blade in the sheath attached to the back, the helmet seemed a mix of human craft and future technology put together, large boots that had spikes at the sides, a screen on the helmet ,and just a steam punk alien-robot armor kind of thing.

I get up approaching this levitating form.

"That...that would be me?" I ask, turning my head towards Loki, concerned.

"Its a example, Henry." Loki said.  "And it is not that accurate."

"What's going to happen when this...uh, becomes all over?" I ask.

"Sit down." Loki said. "You'll need to."

I sat down in the white-brown chair beside the couch.

"Encasing you in it, completely." Loki said, strolling to the corner of the table. "You won't be able to move at all.You'll be stuck in a block of metal; unconscious.You won't be aware of what is going on. The convert will take a week, a month, or a day depending...Just how long it has been spreading."

"So, at this point." I said. "That might take a year."

The image flickers.

"I like to think not." Loki said, puffing out his furry dark sleek chest. "You'll lose appetite,feeling of any pain,and bodily functions."Loki waves at the image making it disappear in thin air. "Then, when you come out, you'll look like you're wearing armor to a robot that hasn't finished being made."

I felt awe-struck by this image in my head.

"Can it be cured?" I ask.

Loki's puffed out chest went down.

"The Kindips don't always give help to those infected by their armor." Loki said, in a tone that easily gave off he despised them. "When they offer help; it is too late for the cure to be given.They will request this armor given to them if it starts acting like a machine and not a living person with morals and a life."

"What happens after the come out thing?"  I ask.

"And you'll start experiencing changes, after a few days, and they will be painful." Loki explains. "You'll wish that you never survived the Kindip prison." I gulp, feeling scared."Then you'll see your body is taking on a design of it's own. You'll become taller, bigger, ,and all that makes you, you, as an individual, will be deprived. Deprived away, no hunger, no feeling,no control."

"Wait, wouldn't I already be taller and all?" I ask.

"No,you're the same height you are when it engulfs you." Loki said. "You can never get out of the armor.Your human insides will become...robot parts, nerves turned into wires, brain becomes a processor,stomach turns into a tank,heart becomes a living spark,and your face is all that is left of who you were." Loki pauses lowering his head. "That is only if you're still there. If you're not; you become a lifeless armor belonging to the Kindips.There won't be a screen on the helmet."

_"Your part in this will be rewarding."_ I recalled the Kindip's comment.

"This is not rewarding." I said.

An image lands in my head of protecting a young little girl humanoid as, what Loki would put it, a strange Midgardian using my body as a shield to protect her. All the while smoke, fire, and ground flies.Maybe that might be what The Kindips were referring to.

"No." Loki said. "It is not rewarding in the end."

"I meant what they said in the beginning." I said. "What the Kindips said."

"They kept their bargain for this long." Loki said. "And Peter, oh, that's where he got the credits for all the guns..."

I would essentially become armor. Lifeless armor waiting to be occupied.Hollow armor that would be classified as property,non-living, and empty. Nothing of any life to be found inside of it. I would pick the first picture not the sad one.

"Is there a way I can ..." I start,looking up from my metal legs towards Loki rubbing my hands together."I can control this thing?" 

"Only with a strong motivation can you make it." Loki said. "Other than that; there is little to no chance."

"You know this, by heart, so you once met someone who went through the exact same problem?" I ask.

Loki looks down.

"It was a long time ago." Loki said, in a low voice. "I had to kill her."

Loki actually cared about someone, ha, that's a relief to know.

"I had no choice." Loki said. "She was going to bring another suit to Midgard and do the same. She wanted to infect the entire race." He scratches the table using his claws making a few scars. "But Odin,oh Odin, he wouldn't allow Thor to take care of that problem; he sent me instead."

So she was still there, except, under control.

And that robots can be killed, obviously

"And you intercepted her." I said.

Loki nods.

"I did." Loki said. "I ..." He looks away. "I saw her...I saw her break apart;she was my friend."

"What was her name?" I ask.

Loki turns his head towards me.

"Elli." Loki whispers. "She was not strong enough to it." His shoulders sulked. "I could have stopped her from going with Sif to some...to that colony." Loki sounds regretful. "I should have gone with them."

"I'll still be here." I said. "I promise."

Loki looks towards me, his eyes full of this shock kind of expression and disbelief to it

"Henry, there's no chance." Loki said. "Not unless you were determined to live forever...To watch everyone die while you live, and people judge you, and Midgardians fear you,and people...can you imagine a modern day version of Frankenstein?"

"I'll die." I said, with a smile. "Eventually."

"Henry, do you want me to kill you if...this doesn't go the way you want it?" Loki asks.

"I'll be dead, already." I said, my smile faded  away. "Loki,you can't kill armor."

"I can throw it into a active volcano." Loki said.  "And make sure your armor doesn't infect others."

"You have my permission, Loki." I said, and then laugh. "But I highly doubt you'll do that as a cat."

"Don't underestimate cats, Henry." Loki said. "They tend to have large colonys."


	7. Convert

I packed only what I could carry, and, only items that couldn't be tracked.Loki is asleep in the car-seat.I've been avoiding all places involving security cameras', though, I can't feel hunger anymore.I could see my fingers were sliding together getting merged together by a band of metal. The curled up cat with a helmet that didn't seem to be harming him seems a bit of harmony and relaxing.It seemed that nothing was go happen.

Sadly, my arms are covered in metal.

My jacket is turning into metal.

I had to leave Loki somewhere, somewhere that would need him, and I knew where to leave him.I stopped at a house down the road at a cul-de-sac.I had spent a month avoiding all contact with the technology.In the rain I get out of the car taking out some ribbon, and then, wrap it all around the vehicle.How about a  early git to an unsuspecting family? I go to the window that is foggy for Loki. I wipe the fog off.

"I'll see you later, Loki." I said. "Maybe next year we'll meet again."

Loki looks at peace.

It may hurt Loki when he wakes up and realizes what I did.

But this is for Loki.

"That will work." I said to myself, getting the ribbon ready with my two index fingers into a perfect bow.

I shut the door leaving the car keys in the car-door.

I knew that people were following me.But now, they won't be able to find me.I am doing this for a friend. I am not going to let Hydra take someone who needs to learn a lesson.Loki needs someone to make him feel I will be okay.I knocked on the door three times, and then another three times.  _One,_ I thought standing at the door _, think how you knocked._

Oh right, I knock very lightly.

I rang the doorbell, and then, ran off leaving Loki behind. The lights to the house turn on.The night is raining, and I kept going, and going, under the cover of night.The people who are following me wouldn't be able to spy on me. They are sleep in the hotel rooms.I feel some guilt leaving Loki behind; not telling him. I told Loki yesterday; it'll be okay.

I wasn't lying.

It'll be okay for him: Loki is a Norse God.

"Come on, Henry." I tell myself, sliding into a abandoned building. 

I felt like Hon Solo about to become a stone and he didn't want his friends to be given the bad side o the consequences. I could feel my legs getting numb and even more numb.I went down the stairs kicking over some cans out of my way, here and there, all the while dripping water.The cans collided into the corner of the room down the stairs.I stumbled down landing on my side.I didn't feel pain from that. 

"Should be hurting." I said, using the wall as my guide.

My vision allowed me to see a broken door to its right side in the doorway right across.The smell coming from the nearly blocked room is horrible. _This has to be the most bad idea I ever had,_ I thought dragging myself towards the space below the door big enough for a man to go under.The most unexpected place to lay low, and, to convert for the time being.I crawled under the door that was leaving enough space for a man to crawl.I couldn't go over the door; or else the door would have broken into two pieces.I went to the corner of the horrible smelling room feeling heavy merely dragging myself.I could see my elbows were swelling up as there are metal liquid flowing to the floor.

I was beginning the whole process.There was something that made a bookcase tumble over further blocking an exit to this room.I pushed myself upwards against the corner taking a breath. I recalled how stupid Loki has called me. How stupid Loki called me while being selfish and not throwing a boot  up at him. Loki must have gave it a though how silly he sounded.

Yes, I am the stupidest man alive, and, spending the last day of his humanity in a room no one will at least expect.Not one person could expect this.So this might be a smart move on my end. I recalled Lynda, I pictured her, how we met, and how she helped me.

"Oh Lynda." I said, as my imagination allowed me to see Lynda in her red cozy dress, wearing a green snake-like necklace, black shoes, and silver jewellery.Lynda had her mascara on. She came over to me and sat there then puts her hand on my slowly becoming metal face.

"Henry." Lynda said, my imagination of Lynda,in her smooth and low voice. "I'm here."

"You're not really here." I said.

"To you, I am." Lynda said.She kisses my lips leaving what I recalled a warm feeling."Sweet pea." I could see her green necklace. "I've always been there with you."

My arms couldn't move.

"And I assume, as my imagination, you're telling me...it's time to let go." I said.

Lynda nods.

"Not everyday does this world get a gift like you." Lynda said. "I am okay. But I miss you. There won't be a man like you to step into my life who can stand being calle d'Sweat Pea'."

I smile.

"Yes." I said. "You can go."

Lynda smiles, tilting her head and had this admiring look in her eyes.

"About time you reconciled." Lynda said. 

Then she was gone when lightning struck making the room so white that a idiot would think they're in heaven.I am no idiot; I am Henry Sports.There I could see the bookcase and the broken door that had cracks getting filled in by metal beginning to harden.

I am alone.

I recalled the conversation that Peter and Loki had shared  'not losing another parent' It felt heart-wrenching to know one parent is alive and the other isn't.Yet, there is chance that one parent can die.I can understand Peter's reasoning.The room is getting filled in metal.My eyes were beginning to close.There was not any animal in this room.Not a rat, not a cat,nor a bat.Just a stupid man becoming something that he shouldn't be.I tilt my head to the side. 

Is that really how I'll spend my last human day?

Yes, apparently.

"I forgive you Lynda." I said.

Then my world became black.


	8. Wake

"Henry!" Loki's voice yells. "Wake up!"

I could hear a commotion.

"Get that cat!" A man yelled. 

"Feel my claws!" Loki yells, followed by a cat hiss. 

The room is becoming clear,I could feel something racing inside, and the sound that usually came when a machine had turned on.I could see the life force of the individuals in this room, how their hearts were beating, if they were injured, and how young they were.It reminded greatly of a Alien VS Predator movie.This didn't seem my kind of viewing style. _Focus on the image,_ I thought, _the image of what is going o_ n. The screen flickers changing from the life show display to normal perspective. Loki stops in front of me. 

He is still a cat.

"Henry!" Loki said. "I know you're still in there." Loki's green cat eyes had hope in them. "Get your stubborn butt out of the scrap block." 

I could see to my side that there is a casing around me,and  it seemed that I was burning off something.How did Loki find me anyway?I took one step forwards, but then I feel pain from my shoulders, to my joints, to my insides, laying one had to the floor while one foot is kneeling as the other is up. 

"Henry, don't stop!" Loki  takes out a machine gun "I am not afraid to use this weapon."

"Shoot the cat!" The man shouts.

"So be it." Loki said, pressing the trigger."Henry, get out of it!"

I struggled feeling this burning pain in my body.

Wait. I am not human anymore.I could see my hands were metal and larger, steam punk style, and rounded shaped  with the shape of bowls stacked together except this was armor. Along my shoulder there were pikes poking out similar to a motorcycle jacket. I straighten up taking another step.The change was going quicker. Or that might be a mix of how fast it has been going under my very nose.The bullets pelted off from Loki's body reflecting right back to the shooter,and, the bullets from the machine gun were flying. They were sent a'flying. The bodies fell to the ground one by one.One or two of them escaped before death decided to use  his scythe on them. I could see that Loki had a bleeding wound.

"You are bleeding." I said.

I didn't sound like myself.

"That doesn't matter." Loki said.

"Yes, it does." I said.

"Henry, I can heal faster than you." Loki sad. Now ,he was more prepared but there is something about Loki. He jumps up onto my shoulder landing on his legs. "Now, this is the part where you begin running for your freedom."   
  
"What." I said.    
  
"Run." Loki said.   
  
I tore through the walls, through everything,  by running.    
  
"Turn left." Loki said.   
  
I turned  right instead of left.   
  
"I said left, Henry!" Loki tells me.    
  
"You said right." I said.    
  
"No I did not." Loki said.  "Turn right."   
  
I turned left.     
  
"fine, we'll be going in opposite direction day." Loki said.    
  
I stumbled on my legs every so often going into a alley.    
  
"Go right." Loki said.   
  
I went to the left.    
  
"I should have told you that your directions might be messed up." Loki said.    
  
"That would have not been helpful." I said,without emotion.   
  
"Down the stairs, Henry!" Loki said, and instead of going up the stairs that were in front of me0-since he meant up, I assume--I went down the stairs that were  not up bu went down.and crashed into a big pile of huge rubber-wheels.    
  
"Exactly how I expected to land!" Loki said, landing on my head. "They won't find you here."   
  
I look at Loki, curiously.    
  
"How long." I said.    
  
"How long has it been?" Loki asks."It has been...six months..That is how long you've been there."   
  
"How did they find me." I ask, without much emotion. I look down to my large crinkly robot servos. What have I become?, I thought, a monster of the sorts to be used for a darker purpose? Then again, the Kindips said my reward will be great, or, something like that. "My emotion...My emotions."   
  
"They turned off when you're were in the converting phrase." Loki said. "Like I said; there's pain up ahead."   
  
I look at Loki.   
  
"Can my emotions be restored." I said.   
  
"Potentially." Loki said. "Now, there's where my offer comes..." He taps his cat like paws against one another retracting his silver claws."Be willing to be taken to a group I like to call wanna be Shields."   
  
"Wanna be shields." I ask.   
  
"It sounds better than it is." Loki said. "They can restore your emotions."   
  
I lower my head down.   
  
"Will there be a chance..that I black out." I said. "Can there.." I look up towards Loki."Have I...been used for dangerous purposes."   
  
"Henry, you've just awaken." I look down from the cat standing on my hand. "You're lucky someone familiar came to wake you up." A pile of snow hit my helmet that dripped down. "Henry,don't think like that."  
  
The pain is tolerable.Not that burning hot stinging pain, anymore.    
  
"I've spoken to them." Loki said.  
  
I look at him, confused.   
  
"What else." I ask.    
  
"Lets say I already have..." Loki taps his paws together. "Experienced their fury."   
  
"Fine." I said. "I'll go."


	9. Responsibility

"Why would Asgard need me?"Loki asks, strolling along the table. "Asgard never did need me."

"We need someone to make the frost Giants not attempt invading." Thor said. "They are unsatisfied with how we've been  putting them to the side."  
  
Loki laughs.   
  
"They can take care of themselves." Loki said. "They can get their act together."  
  
"Brother, I am not sure you understand." Thor said. "You are the heir to Jotunheim, you must take your responsibility as king to calm their worries."  
  
Loki stops, his tail brushing against my arm.   
  
"King?" Loki repeats. "You expect me to take on that role?"  
  
"Yes." Thor said, with a nod.  
  
"You have forgotten what I am currently in." Loki said. "It is not until death, nearly meeting it, that I can be taken seriously by Frost Giants."   
  
"Father has his mistakes." Thor said. "You can be be taken serious even as a cat."  
  
"Cats cannot become a Frost Giant." Loki said.  
  
"He has a point." I said.   
  
Thor steps back, startled from my unexpected reply.SHIELD had made some adjustments to my programming by allowing emotions to my processor.There was little pain coming from my head. My arm wanted to slam into Loki, punch Thor out, and make a mess. Thor seems startled at first by my sudden comment. I didn't sound human.I sounded robot.   
  
"Brother, who is this?" Thor asks.  
  
"He is an associate." Loki said. "One I have recently met."  
  
"6 months and two years ago." I specified.  
  
Thor raises a brow.   
  
"A Kindip, a friend of my brother?" Thor looks back to Loki, who is a cat, looking questionable."I recall you swore never to befriend them, ever since Elli."  
  
"He used to be a human." Loki said. "His name is Henry Sports."

"Met somewhere you wouldn't want to know." I said.   
  
Thor tilts his head a bit then he straightens it.

"Is this place so secretive I must not know?" Thor asks. 

"If you tried; you'll hit a brick wall." Loki said. "I was never there."

"Somewhere that is not very find-able."  added. 

The Frost Giants later on decided to invade Midgard instead of Asgard,Thor had to be returned, because, as Loki put it; Frost Giants can burn Asgardians.Loki had a responsibility to handle.The entire city is soaked in ice, birds had cowered into warm holes, and those animals out in the summer retreated in the surprising of all places to survive the unexpected winter. handle.The only hope that Loki gave to the the people was by making all the doors locked, study, and so hard that a frost giant cannot open them.Loki requested that I be there, to make sure this invasion and negotiation didn't get out of and.I couldn't get hurt by Frost Giants as Loki put it.

"Are you sure this will work,Loki?" I ask, walking through the snow drift empty road.

Loki laughs.

"I am not sure." Loki admits. "I can always improvise."

I look down to see the snow drifting by.

"I can't." I said. "I don't have the audacity you have."

"The Audacity I had four years ago was fueled by a infinity stone." Loki said. "What I wanted was increased; everything. In a way; I was used by it. It treated me like a puppet."

I glance to Loki.

"You?" I ask, watching him become smaller on my shoulder.  "As a puppet?" I laugh.  "You must be pulling my leg."

"I am not joking." Loki said. "As high as I seem; I have my weakness."

I recalled how Peter had told me the Prison Luggage had deceived Loki and beat him up. I could feel the snow land on my shoulders making it feel slippery. I did that kind of enforcement to keep me going otherwise I would be running back cowardly.

"You're worried." Loki said.

"I am." I said. "Truthfully I am worried if you're wrong about them."

"About them not being capable to kill you?" Loki asks.

"Yes." I said.

"That is not possible." Loki said. "They can only freeze you."

"Like you did to me." I reminded Loki.

"You startled me." Loki said, to his own defense.

"Ha." I said. "I know how to startle Frost Giants."

"Not if they startle you." Loki said.

"Loki,do Frost Giant's have screaming competitions?" I ask.

"Henry, that is a stupid question." Loki said.

"I know, but, I like to know." I said.

"Of course not." Loki said. "It would make their statue on Asgard pathetic."

I look at him, finding it hard to believe.

"So, did you tell Peter?" I ask.

Loki takes out a flat device and taps on it.

"Seriously?" A hologram of Peter said. "You bothered not to tell me that I am related to a heir to a throne? Man, that is the coolest news I have heard. I mean, not that you are a cat and all." Peter turns his head to the right. "Rocket, that is not a chew toy!"

"It's a weapon." I heard a different voice. "A weapon to be used against cry-babies."

"It's still not a chew toy." Peter said. "That is a rubber duck."

"You tend to throw it a lot." Rocket said, off screen.

"Stop chewing on it!" Peter calls out.

"Fine." Rocket said, off screen.

"Anyway." Peter said. "I wouldn't want to visit a cold climate. I mean, king of ice?, sorry but no." He shook his hands.  "It is way too cool for me." He puts his hands down. "Peter Quill, prince of Ice, has a nice  ring to it."

"Wouldn't that be Peter  Lokison?" Rocket's voice came off screen.

Peter looks towards his right with eyes wide.

"Rocket, My Little Pony's are not to be used in a gun!" Peter said. "No, no, no we're not using toys against a legion of toy hating gangs to retrieve a special heirloom." I could hear Rocket make a frustrated sigh.  "Bye Dad, wish you luck talking those bigheads down."

The hologram disapeared.

"Ah." I said. "He has a handful."

"That Peter does." Loki said. "We had a dance off."

I look at Loki and laugh harder than I ever have.

"Man, you're funny!" I said, slapping my knee. "I didn't figure you to be the dancing type."

"We had a dance-off to distract the Kindips." Loki said. "They gave me a rating of a ten, and Peter got the same rating while you pretended to be the announcer." I stare at him. "It was your idea, Henry."

We came to the park, that had been cleared by the Frost Giants, and there I could frozen people.They were all dead. I felt my spark become dead, my tank become empty, and a twist in my circuits rolling up. I stopped feet away from Kayle, the current leading Frost Giant who made this event happen in the first place, keeping my bearings together.

"This is far as I go, Loki." I said.

"Where is Loki?" Kayle asks.

"Here I am!" Loki said, leaping off my shoulder.

"You're not Loki." Kayle said.  "Loki is no cat!"

Loki tilts his head, his curly spiky helmet is accumulating snow.He stood in the middle, just feet away from Kayle, and his tail curls up in mid-air.Loki locks eyes on Kayle. I could see Frost Giants surrounding us stabbing their spears in the spears in the snow awaiting a order to attack.

Loki could be wrong about dying.

I might be a rare Midgardian, and as Loki told me, I can die.

"I am Loki." Loki said. "Son of Laufey from Jotunheim and an unknown Asgardian." He looks around seeing the countless Frost Giants surrounding us. "Adopted by Odin and Frigga of Asgard."

The Frost Giants gasp.

"Loki is a Frost-Asgardian!" A low pitched Frost Giant  said. 

"That can't be true." Fluen said, staggering back. 

Fluen is a Frost Giant, if you didn't really consider the random name.

"He is Loki Laufeyson of Asgard." I said. "He is who he is." I took a step forward. "Listen to Loki's  reasoning."

"A machine." The Frost Giants said."The one who talks."

"Yes." Loki said, with a wave of his paw." He can  talk."

"Is this one of your tricks?" Kayle asks. "You're the one who has done them all."

Loki acts flattered.

"So flattery.' Loki said. "But I have not done them all." He puts his paw down."I haven't gone from universe to universe, yet." The Frost Giant's their spears at me."You came here for a negotiation.Not a killing."

"Your  Kindip friend is a threat." Kayle said.

"I am not a threat." I said, feeling the slightest of all pain. "I am...human."

"The Machine insist he's an Midgardian." Fluen said, his grip on the unusually structured staff is tight and he leans against it to the side. "Sounds like one of those trash cans we met in the asylum planet."

Loki sends a sprout of water into Fluen's eyes. 

"That is my friend you're comparing." Loki said. "He is sane."

"Perhaps its time we see how willing you are to befriend such madness." Kayle said.Kayle lifts his head up and snaps his fingers in a odd way. "Do it."

"Hm?" Loki said. 

The Frost Giant's picked up Loki, unexpectedly. 

"I am surprised by your sudden acceptance." Loki said. "None the less; drop me."

"Let the Frost-Asgardian see how we are willing to eliminate a threat."  Kayle said, as the Frost Giants took some reasonable steps away from me holding Loki like a child.Nothing about this sudden day feels right to me. I got to see Peter, alive and well one last time, and Loki being asked to step up to the plate.

The Frost Giant's attacked.If I weren't there but merely watching this through a television screen then perhaps it would seem less sad.It made something go wrong inside of me. 

"Henry!" Loki yells. "Stop it! You'll making Henry become one of their lifeless armor!" He was pleading at this point. "He hasn't solidified his life in there permanently.Henry has been this way for a week!"

Loki had told me it would take another six months for everything to become permanent, and, to never slip into that mode in that time. In that time I would have become a free roaming rare Midgardian.That same Midgardian who wouldn't care to be treated like Frankenstein. At least I would have some time to myself.

"Not until he's dead." Kayle said. "freezing is not option-able!" He raises his staff. "Eliminate him!"

I look up  seeing Loki.I could see fear in his bright green eyes. All  I could think was; it wasn't your fault,Loki.I believe this is how my story was probably meant to end. Something hard broke through my spark, my legs feel as though there was something tearing through it,my arms, on the other hand, were a completely different story.I fell to the snowy covered ground landing on the side of my helmet's right side with my arms stretched out.Wait, they weren't stretched out they were removed in fact.

"Henry!" Loki yells.

I heard something go on from above, but, I could feel and hear systems failing,my spark is deteriorating faster, losing liquid.

I heard a panther's growl; followed by the Pantherwalk around back and forth front of me. I could see the tail go up and a green cape to the side.I guess Loki did enjoy the color black and green.And that Batman is his favorite hero.

"If...You dare." Loki aid. "Do this...again." His voice had become a threat. "There will be no mercy."

"You are no leader." Kayle said. "You are nothing."

Words alone that can anger a leader, a man, an alien, a king,anyone can feel a hard painful sting from such words.Even if they did not strive to be a leader. It would be devastating to hear. But Loki is different from many people who can be devastated. It only adds to his secret lair of flames.

I had a little bit of power with my detached arm, so, I had it grab Loki's panther ankle.Loki looks down towards me. His green eyes were the same pair I had seen when he argued with Peter in the cell two years and six months ago. 

"Kick their ass, Loki." I said, letting go.

I lost the function for movement, or quite simply, the will power to do it.

My legs were trying to get against my remaining will.The were trying to take on the man function of a armored suit by the Kindips. Something hard stopped me. I could see through my cracked vision that a man, of some origin had stood there making the Frost Giants kneel before him.There is a couple missing Frost Giants in the crowd.Loki takes out a long sword like weapon out of no-where,he turns around, and walks towards me keeping a confident grip on the handle.

Loki made me a promise.

And he kept it. 

I never been so proud of someone to keep a promise in my life. 

That is where this story comes _to the end._


End file.
